


The Hunt

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Demons, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, a lot of it, come on it is incubus's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Davids's life was as simple as it had ever been. Being a demon didn't change that.But Sohinki did.
Relationships: David Moss/Matt Sohinki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> So I've been working on this for way longer than I planned.  
> It started off as a short one chapter thing, that just got out of hand. So enjoy!  
> Its all finished so ill update one chapter every day for the next few days!

# They were going hunting that night.

They didn’t usually hunt in packs (god that made them sound like werewolves), but David and his crew were one of the rare exceptions. David, Mari, and Wes would roll up to nightclubs on Friday night ready to feed off that peak weekend energy. They never needed to compete with each other because they all had their own types that didn’t overlap. Which is the only way two Incubus and a Succubus could be cooperative. Wes liked girls, Mari also liked girls and David liked dudes. So, they worked together to make sure no one went home alone that night. If Mari or David found a straight girl who looked desperate enough, they would send Wes her way, and the like for the other two. Their little system worked great.

They had a few favorite places they would go to, depending on their moods and at this point, they all were very familiar with the staff. The staff probably thought the 3 were some very slutty people who took someone home every Friday night and sometimes returned on Saturdays, and they weren’t wrong. They didn’t plan on explaining to the funny bartenders that they were demons who got their energy to survive by feeding off the energy of other people’s orgasms, which might make it a little awkward while they were trying to order someone a drink.

That night, they walked in the bar together, immediately splitting up to go and do their things. They all had their own approaches that worked for them. Mari would dance it up and look approachable in the heart of the dance floor. Sometimes David would see her body flow to the music and have to turn away because it was breathtaking. Wes was less direct, he would lean against the wall across from the dance floor, drinking something that looked manly, usually a beer. His looks were enough that he didn’t have to do much to have people coming for him. David watched girls, and sometimes guys approach him or even worse, stand by him and make eyes at him till he got the hint and walked over.

David’s overall approach wasn’t as developed as either of them. He didn’t have the look that drew people to him, nor the talent to attract people by showing off. All of his talents came from his charm. He always seemed to know what to say, which usually made up for what he lacked. His spot was at the bar, as he waited for potential guys to hit on.

When you’re a creature whose survival depends on something, you usually have a few things in your favor, the product of evolution (or whatever demons had), so they had some biological factors as well, smells that drew people in unconsciously, a natural skill for knowing what to touch to rile someone up, and probably a few more things regular humans don’t have that draws them in(David didn’t do his full research, cause he didn’t really care).

The three of them, even all spread out, were an efficient team. Mari or David would approach girls or be approached by straight girls, but also desperate, and send them Wes’s way, usually by saying something like “oh yeah, he’s my friend, and to be honest, he spotted you earlier and thinks your cute”. If Wes or David approached or was approached by a queer girl they would usually point in Mari’s direction and they would only have to allude that she was queer too, to have girls heading her way. If Wes or Mari found a queer guy, they would usually somehow get them to go to the bar and text David.

He heard the ping of his phone and immediately knew who it would likely be from. He smoothly pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly read the text message from Wes. It was succinct and quick like always. “Jean jacket sweatshirt combo short guy with the black and white sneakers. He hit on me, so you know he has good taste 😉. You would like his voice it’s cute. He is going to the bar to order a drink I recommended, ask if he’s had the moonlight margarita from here.”

He chuckled silently, sent a simple ‘lol thanks’ and slipped his phone back in his pocket, patiently looking at his drink and taking a sip before looking around. He spotted the guy right away. He was defiantly cute with his short brown hair and short facial hair. He had the look on his face that most guys had when they realize they had been very nicely rejected by Wes. He could work with that.

He watched the guy slide into a stool near the middle of the bar, about 6 seats from where David was sitting. David finished the tap beer he had been nursing and tried not to chuckle out loud as the guys failed attempts at flagging down the bartender. He could also work with that.

When the seat next to the guy is vacated, David makes his way over to the seat, sliding into the seat smoothly, the guy turns around and stops trying to flag down the bartender to appraise him, and David takes the opportunity to take his moment. ‘I saw you struggling, let me help you” he says with a smirk and the guy makes a gesture as if to say, ‘be my guest’.

“Hey, Raub!” David calls and the bartender immediately turns toward them. He holds up a finger as if to say one sec and goes to give someone their drink.

“He gave me that gesture about 3 times already.” The guy said hopelessly, “he isn’t coming over”

David just smirked and waited a moment to point to Raub, who was heading right toward them. “Hey man, didn’t I just serve you a drink on the other side of the Bar?” He asked stopping in front of them. David knew he was teasing, Matt Raub knew why he had moved his seat, and David could tell in his eyes.

“Well you seemed to be ignoring this newbie here, so I thought I’d help out.” He chanced a glance at the ‘newbie’ and instead of an impressed look he had a knowing look on his face, a look David wanted to ask about. “I’ll take a Moonlight Margarita, what about you?”

“I’ll take one of those too, I hear they are pretty good.” The guy said, barely phased by the drink choices, still looking knowing. “And I’ll open a tab.” This guy was going to be interesting he could already tell.

“No need.” David said easily, “add it to mine” the guy tried to protest but Raub was nodding and already walking away to make the drinks.

“By the way I’m David.” He says smoothly, turning a little more to be more facing him.

“I’m Sohinki, and I know exactly what you’re doing. You’re not as slick as you thought.” Sohinki says lightly crossing his arms, looking more amused than defensive.

“And what is it I’m doing?” David said naively and Sohinki rolled his eyes.

“You're probably friends with the bartender and work this bit on every cute guy that walks in here. Make him ignore me until you walk in, swoop in and buy the drinks, it’s not transparent.” He says coolly as if he has everything figured out.

“First of all, Raub is an absolute airhead that would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his shoulders. It’s very plausible that he forgot to come over to you 3 times in a row because she got distracted. He did it to me the first few times I came here.” He said and watched as Sohinki tried to decide whether or not to believe him, “second of all, what’s wrong with swooping in and buying a drink for a cute guy who is having trouble with buying one for himself?”

“Nothing I guess,” clearly the cute comment had him mildly flustered, “I just happened to catch on to your bit.”

“Seems like your ruining your own fun here,” David said mysteriously and left it at that as Raub gave them their drinks.

“How is that?” Sohinki asked after a moment.

“Well everyone’s got a bit, everyone has the moves they learned from movies or experience that get them the desired reaction they want out of people. The fun is playing along if you want to. Let the hot red-head,” he pointed to himself and Sohinki had snorted, “buy you a drink, if you might be interested, and do your own bit or whatever it is you think will get what you want out of the interaction.”

“Play along huh? With the very humble hot redhead?” He said taking a sip of his drink, David decided he was gonna like Sohinki, “maybe I can try that. Just this once.”

They talked for another two hours, ranging from bars and hookup culture to how bullshit it is to work in retail. David did everything right, he tilted his neck at the right moments, gently put a hand on his knee or shoulder when it was appropriate even got almost dangerously close to him a few times. And every move seemed to work on him. He gave him meaning full glances and when he got dangerously close it seemed to steal Sohinki’s breath away.

Throughout the whole time, David made sure they had a few drinks. He didn’t do too many as to make it the guy too drunk to know what was going on, but the margaritas weren’t too strong, so he made sure the guy had at least 3. Alcohol didn’t affect the demons the way that it affected humans, but he drank it anyway because Sohinki didn’t need to know that. Let him think that he is just as drunk.

David knew the perfect time to strike. Sohinki was practically swimming in David’s pheromones (he probably should have pulled back because people were approaching him and trying to cut in) leaning close to him and having a hand on his knee for balance, every word out of his mouth somehow sexual. So, he made his first move. “Hey, it’s kind of hot in here, do you wanna step outside with me for some fresh air?”

“What’s wrong with being hot?” Sohinki asked and David had to chuckle at that.

“I just wanted some fresh air... maybe fewer people...” David said hopping off his stool with suggestive eyes and Sohinki didn’t joke about that. He hopped off his stool and followed David through the crowd to the front. On the way past, he saw Wes leaning against the wall over some girl who seemed to be very happy to be there, and Mari sitting in some girl's lap in a booth. Mari noticed him leaving with someone and shot him a wink. He shot one back.

The cool California night air felt good after the hot muggy club. Sohinki stood against the wall near the door and took it in, tilting his head back and resting his eyes for a moment. The neon lights from the sign made it look like David had just walked in on a photography shoot, and it would have been a perfect shot too. But David claimed the moment in his own way. He stood close to him, resting one hand on the wall on the side of his head and leaned in till their faces were inches apart. “Sohinki,” David said quietly and Sohinki opened his eyes, not at all surprised at how close they were. David looked into his eyes heavy for a moment before leaning in.

Sohinki kissed back immediately, his hands going into David’s bright hair. It was a _good_ kiss, not an ok one, or even a good one. It was _good._ The desperate drunk and fascinating guy in front of him never really showed any signs that he really knew what he was doing, seemed more like the naive type, but he knew how to move his tongue in ways no one that naive would know.

He was gonna have fun with this one.

When he pulled out away after the appropriate amount of time to pretend to be out of breath (he didn’t have the same breathing limits as humans), he started mouthing at Sohinki’s neck, feeling his breath hitch under him, before whispering “we should go back to your place.” Before continuing to mouth under his ear.

“And why not... why not yours?” Sohinki said simply, trying to be assertive but was ve clearly enjoying the work being put into his neck.

“Because I have a family member staying over at my place right now and I would rather not have an audience” David whispered into his ear, lying easily since he has had to answer that question many times before, “unless you think my aunt would like to watch the show?”

Sohinki made a noise that started as a chuckle and ended somewhere near a moan as David nibbled on Sohinki’s earlobe. “Well if you... give me a sec I can order us a Lyft”

To David’s surprise (but surprisingly not annoyance), they didn’t make out the whole way back to his place. It started that way but Matt’s phone went off so they separated so he could tell his brother that he would talk to him tomorrow and that sparked them talking about family. Of course, they were mostly talking about Sohinki’s family, since David didn’t have a traditional family, being a demon and all, but the whole thing was just so weird.

The conversation itself wasn’t weird, it was weird that he didn’t mind it. By this stage, in the interaction, anything that stopped him from getting to his goal usually annoyed him. With anyone else, the 10-minute conversation in between making out, he would have been majorly annoyed. However, this time, he wasn’t annoyed. It wasn’t that he would rather talk then kiss him because he definitely preferred kissing, but he didn’t mind it. Taking a moment to laugh at his jokes while pressed up against each other in the back of a car only enhanced the situation, rather than took away from it. See? Weird.

When they arrive at Sohinki’s apartment building, they pull away from each other and make their way quickly into his apartment.

Then they did the talking thing again, and David started to wonder if something was wrong with him. The mood was right where he wanted it, and yet he was making sexual quips and making Sohinki laugh rather than immediately pushing him into the sofa. His pheromones must have been driving Sohinki crazy at this point because he pushes David against the wall, cutting off his statement, “cut all this crap and kiss me.” And before David could oblige, Sohinki had already leaned in.

If there had ever been thoughts about Sohinki being inexperienced, they were obliviated almost right away. David did take charge quickly, but even as a bottom, Sohinki’s experienced mouth and hands didn’t slip him by.

They never made it to the bedroom.

David found himself condom on and balls deep into the moaning mess who was gripping his arm for dear life and arching his back in a very hot way in the middle of a shag rug in the middle of his living room.

Sohinki came untouched on his back with an almost surprised “oh fuck- oh shit!” And David almost wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him, from taking all the energy he needed and coming so hard he saw stars at the same time.

Sohinki barely had enough energy to say “fuck, that was so hot” before he fell asleep right there while David was still inside him.

Now, he wasn’t a dick. He wasn’t gonna leave the guy, who likely wouldn’t wake up till noon the next day, in the middle of the carpet with cum on his chest. So, he cleaned him up and tucked him into his bed, throwing the man’s clothes into the hamper in the corner of his room. Once he had cleaned himself up and gotten dressed he set about his usual routine. He found a marker and a piece of blank paper and set about to write his usual note.

Mari has been the one to get him in the habit of it, she had been doing it about a hundred or so years before David had even been created. It was her who helped him make the template that he wrote almost always.

I had a lot of fun last night ;)

Sorry, I had to split before you woke up, I actually have a shift real early on Saturday mornings and my jobs across town, you looked so peaceful, so I didn’t want to wake you up.

I also don’t really have a phone right now (I’m getting a new one next month, though I won’t use it much anyway), but hey if you see me at a bar on a Friday night please don’t hesitate to come up to me and say hi ;)

I would definitely like to see you again ;)

-David

It covered a lot of bases, and usually, he wrote it without even thinking about it. But as he went to write that he didn’t have a phone he hesitated and did something he had never done before, he changed up his note. He added his number and told Sohinki to text him and maybe they could get coffee or something.

It was stupid the weird attraction he felt for the human, especially since he was essentially his food source. He had heard others describe it as instead of just enjoying a slice of pie, taking the pie and putting in near you constantly without eating it, which to be honest never made much sense to David in the first place. Humans were much more complicated than that. And hey, at the least he could get another few slices out of this pie, cause damn it was a good pie.


	2. Rejecting

It didn’t even occur to David that he might never get a response.

It was a very weird feeling of rejection since he had never really experienced it like this. Or much at all. Of course, people turned him away from the bar, but once he got deep enough in conversation with a person, he always left with them.

He had never left his number before.

He had been rejected after going up to someone he had been with previously but those never bothered him much.

He couldn’t quite describe what bothered him so much when days had gone by without any response. But something did since a wash of disappointment and anger washed over him every time, he opened his phone with no new text messages. He thought he would forget about it by the next weekend.

The next week he checked his phone again Friday night, knowing well enough he would never get that text he hoped for, but not really wanting to just go to the club and take someone else home, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He was tired, he knew his limits to know that while he could wait a few more days he would likely be too tired to turn on the charm quite to his potential. Not to mention what would happen if he got too tired. He wouldn’t do that again. So, he met up with Wes and Mari again and rolled out to a nightclub. Part of him wished they were going back to the same club that had gone last week but he didn’t say a thing in protest when Wes said they should go to his favorite by the pier.

So, the night went routine. He flirted by the bar with a few guys till he found one the right mixture of desperate and hot, he shot Mari a wink as this time she left before him on the arm of a slight Hispanic girl with sparkling eyes and red nails, and then he was once again in the back of a car making out on his way to an apartment building he would probably never go to again. The guy’s name was Noah, and hell he was nice enough, and hey David still showed him a good time, fucked him into his mattress just how he wanted it.

This time when Noah fell asleep he had to slip out from under the smaller man’s arms to grab his clothes from the floor, and as he moved around, he cursed to himself under his breath because he didn’t feel fully energized like he usually did on his way out. Which could either mean, the guy was way more exhausted than he seemed, or he had just gotten fucked the night before by another incubus, though he didn’t smell any evidence of that in his room, so it was likely the former. Either way, David was fucked because it meant he had to find someone else the next day, there was no way he could get through the week with the amount of energy he had currently. He was so mad he didn’t even leave his usual note, just slipped out without a trace.

If he was honest with himself, he knew exactly which club he would be going to the next night, no matter how unlikely he would see the guy again.

When he saw the familiar face sitting in the middle of the bar he nearly walked back out.

There were so many things familiar about this situation yet there were so many different things too. He had never left his number on a note before and then been rejected, and _then_ felt hurt from that rejection. And before if he had seen someone, he had previously been with at a bar, he would go in for seconds. That’s what he loved about the note he usually gave, most people would think he was a jerk for sleeping with someone then being gone in the morning and never talking to them again, but with the note, he was just a guy without a phone who had work early in the morning on Saturdays.

This was not that. He had tried to stay in touch with this one and had been ignored.

He still slid into the barstool next to him, wondering now if he was a masochist as much as a sadist.

Sohinki didn’t notice him at first so he started talking. “You know,” Sohinki’s head snapped up and instant recognition showed on his face, “usually when you leave a number for someone, they use it to call or text you...”

“The keyword there, being usually,” Sohinki replied slightly sharply and Matt Raub, who had come over to say hi, immediately moved on to someone else so as not to get in the middle. “There are always exceptions” he continued.

“And can I ask why this was one of those exceptions? Cause I had a lot of fun, and from the sound of it, it seemed like you did too.” David said with a smirk and he watched a light blush grow on Sohinki’s face.

He didn’t answer right away, as if he was contemplating even humoring him, but finally, he took out his phone and started talking. “See, last week before I was too drunk to remember I had a phone, I texted my friend that I was talking to a hot guy,” this would have been David’s time to blush if he could, “and I sent him a description of you and said if you asked to take me home I would.” Another good opportunity to blush, “and I didn’t get a message back until I woke up at 3” Sohinki pulled up an image that David couldn’t make out yet from his position, but he was very curious what it could be. “He texted me that something was very familiar about the description of everything and then he sent this picture asking if it looked familiar.” With that Sohinki held up his phone to give David a full view of the photo and immediately David understood everything.

The picture was one of a familiar-looking guy with flushed cheeks, taking a quick selfie with David from at least 2 months before. He didn’t remember the picture being taken of him, but he remembered the guy, he spent a few minutes in that’s guys house playing with his dogs before he left.

He knew how to work with this, he just needed to remember the guy’s name.

“Ah... so you didn’t want to text me because I had sex with your friend a couple of months ago.” He said, without any sarcasm, mostly a little sheepishness, while searching his mind for the guy with the cool dog’s name.

“It’s more than that. You picked him up in a bar a few streets over from this place on a Friday night. He was nicely rejected by your friend and then was knocked off his feet by you at the bar. He couldn’t go to your place because someone was staying with you and the next morning you were gone with a bullshit note about having work early on Saturday mornings.” Sohinki said evenly.

He needed the guy to be more concise so he could mount his defense, and he was closer to the name now in his head, he was certain it was something with a J. “Ok and your problem is your situations were similar?” He asked, still keeping the snark out of his voice, allowing a bit of defensiveness to sneak in.

Sohinki sighed and rolled his eyes before responding. “My problem, if you want to call it that, is that the whole thing was clearly a bit. Something you have planned out to a T that you use to get guys. You charm guys into bed with a little help from your friends and then get out of there before too many feelings can be had without so much as trying to remember their names. I’m not sure I want to be a part of that.”

David was ready to defend himself, he let more defensiveness into his voice this time. “Wow. So, because my friend, who just so happens to be incredibly hot and always gets hit on by gay guys whenever we go out, who tries to hook me up sometimes, and I have a planned-out bit? I don’t have his raw magnetism to get cute guys to talk to me, I just so happen to have a little charm.” He upped the vulnerability to get some sympathy as he continued “And my aunt, lost her job and therefore her apartment a few months ago and I’ve been letting her stay at my place until she got on her feet. I didn’t know that being a good nephew was a ploy to keep people from knowing where I live.” He could tell from Sohinki’s expression that he was already feeling bad and he had him right where he wanted him. “Not to mention I still work the shitty job that makes me work at 8 am on Saturdays that makes it impossible for me to stay over at someone’s house unless I wanna show up in my clothes from the night before.” He just had to bring it home now. “And you know...” he faltered and took a deep breath. The next part of his defense coming out much more real than he expected, “did Joven tell you what I wrote on the note I left for him?”

Surprise registered on Sohinki’s face, “you remembered his name?”

“I guess it’s surprising the player remembers a guy he slept with.” He said adding snark to make him feel bad, which worked. “But did he tell you?”

“He pretty much said a lot of stuff like the things you left on my note.” He said brushing it off.

“Did he say I left my number on his?”

“He said you said you didn’t have a phone at the time.”

“I had a phone.” He said simply and Sohinki’s face showed mild confusion as if he didn’t understand why he was being told that. “The same number I have now. But I don’t use it much at all.” He sighed before continuing, “I don’t give a lot of people my number, even if he hit it off because I’m a believer that if we meet again and keep hitting it off then I’ll know I want to keep it going with this person.”

“Then why did you give me your number?” Sohinki asked, at the perfect moment as if he read from a script that David handed him.

Once again, what he was saying felt far more real than anything else he had said so far. “To be honest I’m not 100% sure. There was something about you, I didn’t want this time to wait around for fate to bring us together again.” He let it sink in for a moment before bringing back the defensiveness in his voice “but hey if you’re not into it because I’ve had sex with other people before then it’s whatever dude. I’m just gonna go.”

He got up and turned toward the exit, he didn’t make it 2 steps before he felt a hand stop him. He turned to look and the look on Sohinki’s face gave David the closest thing to butterflies he could feel. “Hey. I’m sorry. I misjudged you. Sit down, let me get you a drink this time.”

Whatever it was last time that made him just really like Sohinki’s company, was there and just as strong. If it was this fun talking to all people, he would be way more eager for Friday nights.

As it was getting late, he almost forgot he needed to even seduce this guy, he did still need this energy, so he started getting closer and making sure he got good whiffs of his pheromones, as he hit on Sohinki again. This time was almost easier, he knew what would get him into it this time, and even made several hints to their adventures the previous night.

This time David called them a Lyft.

They almost made it to the bed this time, deciding the couch was close enough.

Once they were both done and Lasercorn was laying there with a passed-out guy on his chest he debated staying or not. Once he cleaned the guy up, he slipped into bed with him, slightly surprising himself, though he promised himself he would not stay long.

He stayed longer than he usually did, it was around 9 when he went to untangle himself from the other man. He heard a groan in protest, and he felt the arm on him tighten around him. “I have to go to work.” He said softly, gently removing the arm from around him only to more protesting noises. Sohinki mumbled something that sounded like ‘what time is it’ so he answered, “9 am. I have to go now if I’m gonna get home in time to change for work.”

Sohinki allowed him to remove himself from the bed and David quickly got dressed, almost regretting even getting out of the bed at all.

This whole thing wasn’t in any way ok.

He wasn’t supposed to want more than a one-night fuck.

As he got in the cab to go back to his apartment, he tried to justify just changing his number and never seeing that guy again. Or maybe meeting with him again and showing a ‘side of him’ that would turn him off so the guy would just forget about him, and maybe that bar. But when he thought about that, he just got sad. It was stupid, but he kind of didn’t want it to stop. No matter how stupid the path he was going down was.

All this caused him to for some reason, come clean about everything to Wes and Mari a few days later while in Mari’s car.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Mari asked with an exasperated tone as Wes facepalmed.

“I can’t really control my feelings dude. It’s not like I planned for it?” David defended from his seat in the back of the car.

Mari sighed and pulled one hand off the steering wheel to throw her hand up, “of course not but you chose to manipulate him back where you wanted.”

“Isn’t that what we pretty much instinctively do?” David asked, confused about why she was mad about that.

“Yeah, but we do that with our food. You want this guy as more than food. You lied enough to him that your gonna have to come to clean a lot sooner than you would have had to.” Wes explained.

“Whoa whoa whoa no one said anything about coming to clean” David throws his hands up.

“If the plan is to have him more than occasional food source then your gonna have to either tell him your parents sold your soul to the devil when you were a kid or just cheat on them whenever you get tired and can’t get them in bed,” Wes says matter of fact my and David debates smacking him.

“I didn’t say I wanted him more than an occasional food source either.” He said defensively leaning back and looking out the window. “also bringing up my shitty ass parents wasn’t necessary” he mumbled to himself.

“You didn’t have to.” Mari agreed with Wes “the way you described it, you have a connection with the guy, and you want more.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment. When he does it’s carefully thought out “it doesn’t really matter what I want, he’s a human.”

“Dude that doesn’t change anything. Hell, you used to be a human, you still partially function like one, unfortunately, part of that is your heart thinking it’s human and falling for others.” Wes said looking off wistfully.

“But there’s no way it could work out though, not if you wanna be serious at any point, not that I do,” David says.

“It could, I know a few people who have had great relationships with humans.” Wes said giving David some hope, “the fact that we don’t age as they do makes it more temporary to us, but things like that are worth that.”

“Have you guys ever dated humans?” David asked, half hoping to deflect the conversation.

“Once, it didn’t last very long, I came clean and they didn’t have a problem with it, but we ended up breaking up after like 2 months because of some stupid argument.” Wes shook his head as if shaking away the memory, “Honestly all of my successful relationships have been with other demons, mostly succubus.” Wes turns to Mari, “what about you?”

Mari doesn’t answer for a moment. She makes a small sigh of resignation and Lasercorn realizes whatever she is gonna tell them, probably came far before either he or Wes were around. “A few times, all before either of you were created.” She stops talking but both of them knew she wasn’t done, “only one I came clean too. I fell for her. Hard. I realized too late that I had to tell her what I was. Didn’t take it well. She tried showering me in salt and throwing holy water at me. I had to move.” She says it in a very measured tone, but David could hear the hurt in her voice. “But to be honest there was a lot of signs I missed that had I talked it through with you guys I would have stopped it before it could have begun,” she said quickly, trying to bring the conversation back to positive things. “I don’t see any signs of that with you. I think you should go for it. Cause I know that’s what you want.”

“You don’t know.” David said matter of factly, “Unless you suddenly can read minds.”

Mari gave him a knowing look through the rearview mirror and David knew she was serious and wasn’t gonna take any of his jokes, so he got serious. “I don’t want to just move if this goes wrong. I’m compromising our whole feeding ground if this shit goes wrong.”

“There are plenty of bars and nightclubs the town over too. You could also change your look and your name. We would figure it out. Your just scared, dude.” Wes said and David didn’t even look in his direction. “I know you don’t like feeling shit you don’t have to, with your shitty past I get it, but hey, don’t let that fear stop you from something that might be real.”

After that, thankfully the subject changed, to something not important. All David remembers after that is the ping on his phone and the flutter in his stomach when he saw who it was.


	3. Hurting

He and Sohinki grabbed dinner the next day. They saw a shitty movie 2 days after that. They got coffee the next morning for breakfast. They went to an arcade a few days after that. And then suddenly it was 2 weeks later from his conversation with Wes and Mari and Lasercorn was happier than he had ever been.

He had never been super interested in romance, never been super excited by the notion of falling in love. However, back when he had been human, before that day when he was 13, he used to have hope for something like this. Of course, all hope for something like this was gone the moment his parents decided he would be the key to solving their problems.

That was one thing that made him different from Mari and Wes. They had both given their soul to the Devil willingly, well, about as willingly as anyone else who ever had the opportunity, the Devil was very persuasive.

Mari had been prideful and Naïve when she had met the devil during a poker game, she had been waitressing. She had sold her soul in death for Land and money in life. She only lived 3 years before killed by someone who wanted riches without selling their soul. Wes was less prideful and more selfless. His family was going through such a tough time when a sickness hospitalized over half of his family that lived in San Diego (Which was a lot). He was one of the ones confined to a hospital and relying on machines to keep him on the earth. The devil visited his room and Wes barely hesitated. He sold his soul to ensure everyone else who was sick would get better. When everyone else got better and he got worse, no one knew why, but his family honored him in death.

The devil didn’t always do the same thing with your soul once he has it, though he almost always turned people into demons to do his bidding, there was a special place in hell for torturing the particularly bad souls he had been sold.

Being an incubus/succubus was honestly the best life any of the three could have asked for. They were placed back on earth, and could essentially live as if they were humans, with some perks of being a demon like the power of hell behind you at every turn. They didn’t have to carry out tasks or reap souls. They didn’t have to change history or make it. They just had to live a life cursed to take energy to have it. Of course, there were many more evil ways to be what they were, but none of them were really ok with those methods, and the devil didn’t care. He had enough power and more important demons to worry about than to worry about a movement of incubi and succubi that were getting consent first and using protection.

Even thinking about all this reminded David why he shouldn’t keep Sohinki. He had seen him a ridiculous amount of times in 2 weeks and he had enjoyed every time more than the last. Not to mention they hadn’t even had sex half of the times they had hung out, which scared David the most. But there was no way this could last, and the more he held onto it, the more it would hurt when it stopped.

But he couldn’t stop it.

He was falling.

Hard.

He almost wondered what he had done to deserve even feeling as great as he did. Of course, things never stay the same, especially not when they are going well.

They had been unofficially ‘together’ for 3 weeks when decide to go to a night club. Sohinki had suggested the particular one and David had agreed since he had been there many times with Wes and Mari. It was Wes’s favorite.

They sat in a booth and watched drunk people dance while drinking and eating shitty nachos. Sohinki had leaned in to kiss him before he announced he had to go to the bathroom and left David reeling in the booth. Had he not been so distracted by watching Sohinki walk away, he might have seen him first and had the opportunity to hide.

But he wasn’t so lucky.

Sohinki had barely been gone for 5 minutes when someone was tapping David on the shoulder and David turned to See Noah, the one who he had nearly fucked up David’s weekend 3 weeks prior (Though it had turned out for the better. Since he had a note, he didn’t expect the smile on Noah’s face as he spoke, “Hey! Look who it is! I was wondering if I would see you here again.”

“Well, I don’t go out every week. Noah, right?” David said coolly, hoping Noah would leave after he said hi.

David’s hope was pretty much dashed as Noah slid into Sohinki’s space next to him in the booth. “Yeah! You know… I had a lot of fun last time.” Noah said sliding closer, as David slid further back into the wall, and he could smell the whiskey on the other man’s breath.

“Yeah me too. But hey that was like a month ago, and I’m here with someone else so I can’t really do this right now.” David said a little sharply as Noah was now well in his space. He searched and was a little grateful to see Sohinki coming toward them. Sohinki had clearly noticed the guy in David’s space and was making his way through the crowd determined.

“You somehow made a boyfriend between January 14th and now? Wow, you work fast” David must have made a face because Noah backtracked a little, “I’m not a creep I just remember it was the 14th because that was a month till my birthday.”

David didn’t have to wait much longer because suddenly Sohinki was standing over Noah with an angry expression on. Noah took the hint and reluctantly got up, letting David finally have his own space now. “Just letting you know you’re a very lucky guy,” Noah said with a wink at Sohinki, completely ignoring he glare. It didn’t help that before he walked away, he turned back to David, “If this doesn’t work out, you know where to find me.”

When Noah was finally gone David turned to Sohinki who was still standing next to the booth. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the glare now directed at him. He didn’t let it touch his face, keeping the relieved expression as he broke the tense and quiet moment, “I’m sorry about that. We hooked up forever ago and he can’t take a hint.”

“Not forever ago.” Sohinki said in a tight voice, “the 14th. January 14th to be specific.”

Fuck.

“He was off by like 2- or 3-weeks dude, he was drunk then and drunk now.” David tried, but he knew it wouldn’t work.

“Bullshit.” Sohinki spat at him, grabbing his jacket off the back of the booth. “You were so upset I never texted you that you fucked another dude a week after? I guess you gave up pretty quick, didn’t you? I bet you went to that club looking for another random fuck, cause that twink didn’t satisfy you enough the night before!” And he was practically yelling at him now.

David stood up and tried to say something to defuse the situation, but he was cut off before he could get anything out. “And I fucking believed your whole bullshit story too! You fucking lied to me!”

“Sohinki, please just listen to me-” David tried, reaching out to him.

He jerked out of David’s reach, “Go tell your fucking aunt” Sohinki spat at him before storming out.

David stood there for a moment, knowing he would probably cry if he really could. He just stood there clenching and trying to get himself together enough to move and get the hell out of there.

Noah, now very clearly the stupidest man that existed, was suddenly next to him again. “I’m so sorry about that, do you want some company?”

David punched him right in the jaw.

He reached over Noah’s writhing body on the floor to grab his jacket, before walking to the door. He heard a security guard tell him to never come back and he shot a thumbs-up back at him in response before he stepped out into the cool night air.

He didn’t want to come back either way.

He walked 5 blocks down before calling a lyft. While waiting for his car, he saw an ambulance head the direction he had come.

He hoped that Noah’s jaw was broken.

He went straight to Mari’s place. He didn’t even need to say anything, she saw his face and pulled him into a strong hug, before pulling him into her place.

She only said I told you so once, and he was grateful that she didn’t dwell on it.

The next morning, he went home back to his little house just outside of Hollywood. He knew Mari would have been more than happy to let him stay there but he had to get back to his life. Rather than question what life he had; he just went back to usual. Except not at all. His real job was working as a social media manager for a food company, something he very much enjoyed and did for fun more than the money, and that was the only reason he left his house for the next two weeks. He went to work and then went home and laid in bed staring at the wall.

It was like he was fighting another demon. Every time he was alone the pain and anger threatened to consume him, but he kept it at bay by fighting it. He didn’t have the emotional energy to do anything else. And soon he didn’t have the physical energy either. When he didn’t join them on Friday, Mari and Wes started bombarding his phone with concerned messages.

When he had laid on Mari’s couch barely holding it together, he had asked Mari a question “Why does he let us have human emotions? All of his closer officers don’t have to deal with any of this shit.”

“It’s his way of torturing us too.” Was her only response. And those words played over and over in his head as he ignored his phone.

By Wednesday of week 2, David had to call out of work. He made up some excuse about a bad stomach bug and told his boss he would hopefully be there by Monday. The truth, of course, is he was exhausted. He stayed in his bed on his computer barely able to walk around.

That night, Wes showed up at his house. It took a few seconds too long for David to make it to the door, so when he did, Wes’s face was already set in a very concerned expression. “I was gonna ask if you went out on your own and just wanted to be alone, but instead you’re here starving yourself,” Wes said as he passed David and walked into the house as David closed the door behind him. He didn’t respond he just looked at Wes, leaning on the doorframe. Wes’s voice grew softer and almost pleading “Mari told me. I’m sorry, but you gotta take care of yourself man.” David just looked at him, he didn’t really know what to say. “Look I have someone who can help you. He is a demon worshipper, and he helps demons who for whatever reason can’t go find their own prey. He’ll give you a good time. I’ll bring him by tomorrow- “

“No” David cuts him off, with the first word he said since Wes arrived. “Don’t bother, I’m fine. I’ll get some prey when I need to.”

“You need it now. You look like a human that hasn’t slept in 72 hours.” Wes said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Wes, I know you’re here because you care or whatever, but you should go,” David said, opening the door. Wes looked like he was gonna protest but David kept going, “I feel like absolute shit right now and tough love or whatever it is your trying to do right now just isn’t gonna help.”

Wes sighed and reluctantly walked toward the door but stopped right next to David and looked at him, “At this rate, you’ll go dark by the weekend. You know that right?” David just looked away. He knew he didn’t want to, but he didn’t care. “Just, text me if you change your mind. If I tell him the situation is dire, he could be here in an hour.” David still didn’t say anything, so Wes walked out the door and David closed it behind him.

He had gone Dark once before.

Being the devil’s property made you a hot commodity. Once you were his, you were his for life. If something were to endanger the wellbeing of his property, he would sort of take over. Use your body to its full potential to protect you.

When he was first spit onto the earth as an incubus, he tried to just not. He thought then maybe he would die and then the devil would get a big fuck you. Instead in what he thought was gonna be his final moments, he heard the devil's voice in his mind, and then he was no longer in control.

He told himself he would never let that happen again.

It was Saturday night when the familiar gravely demonic voice filled his head “ _I will help you my child_ ” and suddenly, he was standing up. His body was no longer going to his will. It was like he was dreaming, he had absolutely no control, but he watched through his own eyes as he got into a car and arrived at a bar.

His pheromones were blasting the moment he walked in. His body was sitting down and people from all over were approaching him. Girls and guys, sliding into the booth to hit on him or standing around him to try and get his attention. His body scanned the group for the best possible candidate and thankfully he chose a guy. The guy was cute enough and seemed to be very into Lasercorn, but also seemed more dominating than the guys he usually picked up, not that he was complaining (not that he could complain).

There was barely any charm or conversation, just a few lines to get the guy sitting next to him before grabbing the guy by the collar and kissing him. The people surrounding him sort of dispersed as the 2 of them were just making out in the corner of the booth. And to be honest he kind of wished he could disperse too. Sure, he could feel everything, but aside from that, he was just as much a spectator like everyone else. and for the moment that was a good thing.

That moment didn’t last long.

People were still being drawn to his part of the bar, his body was still blasting his pheromones like he was an ac and the super was blasting heat in the summer, so naturally anytime someone walked into the bar, they would be drawn to him.

He is too busy making out with the guy's hands under his shirt to see him come in, but the guy separates from him for a second, says he is gonna go pay off his tab then take him home. And as the guy steps away for a second, Lasercorn’s body makes eye contact with Sohinki.

He looks rightly furious and upset in all sorts of ways, and for a minute, Lasercorn thinks he is gonna turn around and run out. Instead, he says, just loud enough for Lasercorn to hear him “You are just such a piece of shit.”

Lasercorn wanted nothing more than to have control of his body at that moment. He didn’t know quite what he would say at that moment, but he had so much he could have said, however, his body just raised an eyebrow.

“Not even gonna defend yourself?” Sohinki spit at him and his body only raised his eyebrow a little more. David tried to fight his brain to get out just one word at the least, but he didn’t have control and he knew it was futile.

Suddenly the guy he had said maybe 20 total words to, the guy he didn’t know the name of and probably never would, was back. “Come on, the cabs already outside” So David stood up and was led by the arm toward the exit, but Sohinki was still standing there, right in the way with a hurt and confused and angry expression.

When they got right in front of Sohinki, David’s body finally spoke, “Move out of my way.” He said it in a cold and low voice, and David wished he had stayed silent.

Sohinki stepped to the side and they made their way to the car.

The guy had asked who that was, and David’s body had mumbled something about it not being anyone important and then suddenly they were kissing again.

He came back to himself maybe 10 seconds after he came in a different way. He felt so gross and dirty, he didn’t even leave a note. Hey, the guy had been so much into his pheromones he probably wouldn’t remember any of that night anyway.

When he got home, he took the longest shower he had ever taken.

Then he took about 30 more.


	4. Changing

Wes and Mari didn’t ask, but they probably knew.

David was grateful that they decided to not say anything.

By next weekend, he didn’t want to, but he decided to join them. Wes picked him up and immediately filled the silence with random chatter about random shit that had happened since David had basically fallen off the edge of the earth.

It was nice and refreshing. Getting to talk about things that didn’t mean anything in the scheme of things, especially since he had been wallowing for the past 3 weeks. He was glad he decided to do this.

Until he was at the bar.

They picked a spot they hadn’t gone to in a while. It wasn’t far from places they went to often, but they still didn’t manage to go to often, and he immediately wished he had stayed home and called Wes’s friend.

Being out with friends was nice but the idea that he suddenly needed to find someone to take home, almost made him turn around and go home.

But something made him stay.

He took a stool at the bar and ordered a drink, trying to get his mind into the mindset.

He must have been putting up an aura that he didn’t want to be there because, within the first hour, he only had a small cordial conversation with a person who turned out to be waiting for their significant other.

He just breathed and ordered more drinks, hoping to god that he wouldn’t have to worry about going home alone that night.

He didn’t even see him walk in.

Mari had seen him and made her way over to him. “Hey, He’s here.”

“Who?” David had asked, looking up from his drink and his thoughts.

“Sohinki. And it looks like he is looking for someone.” David immediately started searching, “Hey, we can go right now if you want to.”

Shit. This had been the place that he had fucked Sohinki’s friend.

Before David could respond, he saw him at the same time that Sohinki saw him, and suddenly Sohinki was coming toward them. “He was looking for me. He is coming this way.” Mari gave him a look of concern, so he continued, “It's ok. I’ll hear what he has to say and leave if I need to.”

“Text me if your gonna leave and we will come with you,” Mari said firmly before slipping off.

David didn’t know exactly what he expected but the quiet and calm, ‘Can we please talk in private?’ Wasn’t it. The fact that Sohinki even wanted to talk to him in the first place after the following week was enough of a miracle that David immediately agreed and the two slipped into a booth in the more dead corner of the bar.

“You’re probably wondering why I want to talk to you, and the reason is, while running the risk of sounding like twilight, I know what you are,” Sohinki said and David kept his face very neutral, only raising one eyebrow.

“You don’t just sound like it, I’m pretty sure that’s the exact line,” David said coyly and Sohinki rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious. My brother has also made some bad decisions in the past and became an incubus.” Sohinki said and David had a harder time keeping his expression neutral. He didn’t say anything though, he waited for Sohinki to say more, which he did after a moment. “To be honest, I feel kind of stupid I didn’t see the signs from the beginning, Hindsight is 20/20.”

“And what made you realize?” David asked, very clearly not admitting anything.

“The way you talked to me last week.” And there was something like hurt in his voice that made David’s heart pang as he also recalled last weekend's events. “It wasn’t you. It was the devil who was working to complete one goal and one goal only. I doesn’t matter how long we knew each other, I knew for a fact that wasn’t you. And then I remembered that time my brother tried not to give in to his urges. He wasn’t himself either.”

“So, what if all of this was true then?” David asked a little impatiently, “What does it mean if I am what you say?”

“It means none of the reasons I got mad at you was your fault. Not any of it. It was all you trying to survive.” And Sohinki had a little tenderness in his voice that had David leaning forward.

“So, if I admitted to that, your saying you would forgive me?” David asked, hope growing in his voice.

“Only if we start over. I know you lied a lot to me so you could protect yourself, but this time you would have to tell me the truth. About everything.” He said simply.

“Everything?” David asked, leaning back into his seat.

“Everything,” Sohinki said, folding his arms and leaning back, expectantly.

David didn’t start talking right away. He sighed, wondering why he was doing this but decided that if he thought about it too much, he would chicken out, so he started talking. “When I was a kid, my parents didn’t really care for me. They fed me and clothed me and made sure I went to school, but they hadn’t really wanted a kid and didn’t care all that much.” David could tell that Sohinki had no idea where this could be going but he listened carefully, rather than interrupt. “They both worked together in a small business that went under when I was 12. With both of my parents unemployed, we almost lost our house and my parents were getting desperate. They had the opportunity to strike a deal with the devil and decided to take it. But they were selfish and didn’t want me in the first place, so they forced me, without me knowing, to sign my own soul away so they could get riches beyond imagination.”

Sohinki’s jaw was practically on the floor, he clearly didn’t expect that in the slightest. He stayed quiet though, clearly wanting David to continue, so he did. “They died like 2 years later in a car crash and so when I ‘became of age’ I got all of their money. I live alone in a small-sized house and I never give anyone the address or take anyone home, so I never have to move to incase someone becomes crazy. I like my house.” And he looked directly into Sohinki’s eyes as he finished, “And I’ve honestly never told a human that I was an incubus before. It's terrifying. Because I could ruin everything for me and my friends if I tell the extremely wrong person. And it’s not like I thought you were, it just got to a point where I had so many lies that I didn’t know how to tell the truth without telling you way more than I was ready for.”

“not to mention you didn’t want to like me,” Sohinki said cavalierly, ruining the tender moment.

“What?” David asks incredulously.

“I saw how much you struggled with it. But come on, you weren’t gonna be able to resist all this” Sohinki said gesturing toward his body and David laughed. It was a good laugh, a real one that he felt deep in his bones, one that broke whatever tension was left.

David leaned in smoothly once he had finished laughing, “If you want me to, I could stop resisting?”

Sohinki had a light blush on his face since David was so close that he could make out every detail of the other man's face. But he said in a steady voice, “Only if you promise me you won’t lie anymore.”

“I promise,” David said seriously. And he meant it. More than he knew.

This time when they kissed, David could see the fireworks through his lids.

They spent a lot of time in that booth, talking and kissing and drinking.

When he wasn’t trying so hard to keep things from falling apart and was more focused on being himself and enjoying himself.

What in the name of the devil had he done to deserve this?

Before Sohinki could suggest anything, David asked if he wanted to go back to his place because if this day was gonna be a bunch of new experiences, why not add another one.

In the cab, they made out the whole way, it was almost as if 3 weeks apart from each other only made their connection stronger.

Sohinki almost walked up the wrong stoop and for a moment David seriously thought about just taking him in there, he knew where the neighbor kept his key and that very neighbor happened to be on vacation. His brain jumped to that so quickly it took him a beat longer than necessary to correct Sohinki to the right house.

While a lot of this was strange for David, pushing Sohinki up against the door as he locked it, was the most familiar thing he could do, and it calmed him down (or riled him up in a good way).

It was easy to lose himself in something as familiar to him as sex, especially when he was so attracted to this guy.

This time they made it to the bed.

Days with Sohinki turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

He still hung out with Wes and Mari fairly often and would sometimes go with them when they went hunting but he didn’t need to participate anymore, now that he had his own energy source. It was so weird going about his daily life with someone like him.

They complimented each other.

David couldn’t say that they would stay together forever, but hey, this was more than he had ever hoped for in his life.

So, he would enjoy it as long as it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write, even if I don't respond. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
